Lascon
|gender = Male |birthplace = Alium Steppes, |birth = June 10, 676 Age |death = September 17, 737 Age |birth power level = 103 |max power level = 2850 |pronouns = 儂 (わし) |height = 6'3" |weight = 157.3 lbs |hair = White |eye = Grey |rank = Retired Super Elite in the Saiyan Army |family = Layeeck (son) Cyleria (daughter-in-law) Ledas (grandson) Nir (great-grandson) }} Lascon (ラスコン, Rasukon) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Wittles And A File". Lascon is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Lascon is a Saiyan. He has short, white hair, which is similar to a buzz-cut, though a bit longer. His tail is also white, showing his age. He has many scars across his face and has grey eyes. He is about 6'3" feet tall, making him much taller than his son and grandson. Because of his age, Lascon is retired from the , and just wears normal Saiyan clothes (brown pants and shirt) usually. He does have armor, and wears this when training Ledas and Vegeta in their forms. His armor is the same as his son's, featuring black on red. He, however, also wears the skirt and crotch guards. He wears the standard black jumpsuit under it, and has white boots and gloves. Lascon is notable for having very large hands as well. Lascon's scouter is green. 'Personality' Lascon is a very learned Saiyan. In his fight with Ledas, he shows that he has a great tactical mind, as he is able to defeat a much stronger opponent. He is not arrogant by any means, and is somewhat passive. He is quite witty, as seen by the way he talks to his son in the Reunion Saga flashback. In The Great War, Lascon is slightly younger and more willing to fight. As such, his Saiyan tendencies are more clearly displayed. He can be quite savage and ruthless, but his tactical mind remains unhindered in his bloodlust. Lascon's ability to create traps is used by King Vegeta throughout the story. History 'The Great War' Lascon, who was the father of Layeeck, was part of Vegeta's tribe. Though he was slightly weaker than Layeeck, he was put on King Vegeta's elite forces because he was still quite powerful, and was also quite gifted in thinking up strategies. He was instrumental in planning most of King Vegeta's skirmishes against the Tuffle General, Amanito. He was part of the squad that went to rescue King Vegeta; and in that mission, he showed his ability to fight much stronger opponents and defeat them with ease. After the war, he was given an honorable title as Guard of the King, but due to his age, he did not actually serve as guard. Instead, he mostly kept to himself on . 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' In the first saga, he sparred once with Ledas. Even though he was much weaker than his grandson, Lascon completely outclassed Ledas because of the boy's predictability in his attacks. He taught Ledas that power means very little if you are not smart about it. This proved to be an important lesson for Ledas in the sagas to come. 'Reunion Saga' Lascon was seen in a flashback where he taught Ledas and Prince Vegeta how to become conscious in their Great Ape forms. Afterwards, he returned to his house, where he was met by The Benefactor. The Benefactor told him that he knew too much to stay alive (as Lascon had spotted The Benefactor watching Ledas during his training with his grandson). The Benefactor then quickly killed Lascon. Techniques * * * * Trivia *Lascon's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the scallion. *Lascon's name was originally Noscal, a name given to KidVegeta by Destructivedisk. *Lascon's theme is I Walk The Line. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Character Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Father